swfrpfandomcom-20200213-history
SWFRP Wiki: Roleplaying
This site is dedicated site for Star Wars roleplaying community, where users create characters and act out what their character become, like a well coordinated RPG. There is two types of roleplaying offered here at this wiki. One is RP and the other is RP. The roleplaying mechanics, put simply, are the following: create the character you want to role play as, create side characters if needed, and join one of the roleplaying areas in the wiki and enjoy! The two wikis are regulated by people regularly. On chat, the chat moderators are called the Bartenders; while on the other hand, the people who watches the forum are called "Sector Authorities" respectively. Differences between the 2 kind of RP Forum Forum roleplaying is, obviously the slower of the two, but allow more exposition to be provided and more detailed action sequence. It is also a controlled environment where people tend to stay within one setting and in an organized order. An advantage of the forum RP include a forum RP zone created just for beginners called the "Youngling Corner." Youngling Corner This forum can be enjoyed by beginners and experianced alike. Unlike the other forums, this is mainly made for new users in mind and does not require a character page to be built beforehand. This is a place for new people to come and find their identity and is a good time to experiment with naming their character. When they gain enough "history" they can then shift to next phase by creating a character page. Chat Chat roleplaying, on the other hand, is extremely fast paced and often things can head toward chaos. This is not recommended for users who regularly get chat lags. However, unlike the forum roleplay, the brief bursts of exchanging action can offer satisfaction for those who prefer not to wait for a reply, as it often happens in forum RP. Users in this wiki can indulge in either or both of the roleplaying options. But, of course, in a place that filled with user at any point of time, there are rules and regulation regarding social behavior and usual taboos. How to Roleplay? So when everything is set with character page and you are ready to roleplay, you might be asking, "how exactly do I roleplay in this wiki?" Well, roleplaying is a very flexible topic and can be done in several ways. One thing, however, that sets this wiki apart from most other RP wikis is that, since you are RPlaying as one singular character, you do not have to referance to yourself in third person. The list below is the standard most people uses in a RPlaying Community: Chat/Cantina *Dialogue are cued by just what you type; e.g: Come over here, scumbag! *The usage of asterisk, *, is used to imply action or description of something. For an example lets say Jango decide to use a jetpack to fly over to get - say - Jar Jar, here is what it would look like: **Stop right there, Jar Jar! *uses jetpack to soar over the Gungan and burn him to crisp with flamethrower* *Another option used to describe action is the chat's /me command. For this, talk in third person as it will put your username to replace the /me. This is not recommended for user whose username does not match their character name. *The quotations, " ", are used to quote somebody or something. Can also be used as a tag of naming something like a name of a ship, e.g. "Millennium Falcon" *Typically, on chat, a response is short an on the point so no one have to spend a long time reading it and you may miss your turn if you spend too long typing. *If the chat is currently not on discussion and you want to start one, it is recommended that you have at least four players willing to participate for more linked discussion rather than an exchange between two people. Forum/Sector *Unlike chat, the dialoges used on forum is required to have quotations to indicate that it is indeed a dialogue. *On the other hand, description of setting and events does not need to be quoted. An example is a scenario where a fighter is in persuit by two TIEs. **The two TIEs closes in, one on the left and other on the right. The right open fire and as the sizzling plasma scream past my cockpit, I felt scared. *The asterisk is barely used on the Forums, but it still can be used to describe an action. *The "Quote" function allow the story to flow as some times more than one person can post at the same time as another person and both parties never knew and subsequent post have nothing to relate with one of them. This help the readers to reference back to the post the newer post is responding to. Rules Rules regarding Chat RP #No Earthly swears are allowed on the chat. #*No self censoring either. E.g. F***! #It is highly recommend to check briefly at the character pages of the users you are about to interact with first, as this can avoid disputes later on. #In-Galaxy things only. So no "lol, my X-wing tansformed, it is actually Xtremus Prime!" #As mentioned in Orders of Order, go with the Canon-Flow, so no "the Death Star in my Fanon didn't blow up Alderaan" because it did and that would disrupt the whole wiki. #No spamming. People usually see your message and you don't need to spam. #Don't flood. Any irrelevant and/or unrelated information posted in bulk is considered flooding. #Don't link to other chat: This will cause unnecessary distraction and loose viewers. #Don't link other chat to our chat: It will bring people to us that likely don't even have interest in Star Wars. #Don't link to images: Unless it it help people understand the scenario better, do not post an url for an image. #Private Chat, or as called "Private Booth" in this wiki, is for off-topic discussions or on-topic planning between people. This is not for sexual context. Anything suspected of this subject matter will result an instant ban to the moderator's discretion. #The brackets "(" and ")" is for off-topic message for everyone to see. Replies are recommended to be in the private booth so everyone can carry on with their RP. E.g. (hey, guys, I just joined, what did I miss?) #Stay on topic. When everyone else is "fighting for their lives" it is disrespectful to say useless and off-topic things. This included " have an explosive diarrhea and puked all over ." #Use the capital letters only when necessary. You don't need to use caps when "shouting" as an exclamation point is enough. Caps are usually associated with rage and excitement and overusing them can cause slight stress on other users. Rules regarding Forum RP #Like the Chat, no Earthly swears. #Likewise, check Character Pages first, an exception is the Youngling Corner where people make characters for one-time use. #Also like the chat, keep things In-Galaxy. #Another rule shared by chat, go with the Canon-Flow. #If you have a picture that referance to what you are talking about, the maximum size the file can be presented is 150px. #Off-topic conversation are indicated by the brackets "(" and ")" E.g. "(hey, nice cape)" #Alien dialogue are to be spoken with a "<and ">" to indicate foreign language. Please identify the language. E.g. <somewhere, Solo?>" #An exception to the above rule is if it is just uses as phrases or a word in a sentence. These phrases or words need to be identified with an italic. E.g. "Ha, the utreekov never learn." #Same as chat, the forum is not for sexual activities and the user accused will be ban immediately at the length at moderator's (Sector Authorities) discretion. Character Page #To avoid confusion, please pick a name and stick with the name. You cannot rename character constantly to avoid bounties. If you are renaming a page, you are required to remake a different history. Remember more than one account is allowed so you can have two characters. When making a new account just for the sake of the character, it is recommended that the username be the same as the character. #Don't take other people's pictures. As explained in the Orders of Order, there should not be two article in the wiki that share the same pictures. Category:Regulation Pages